Episode 6: The Bride and The Groom
THE BRIDE AND THE GROOM EPISODE 6 OF THE ANIME ( Manga cross-reference---With some variations in the sequences of events, mostly follows the story line in Chapter 8, "Bride and Groom" of the manga. However, Tomari at the river's edge is not shown in the manga. ) Previously For being born into a wealthy and opulent family, Yasuna has been surprisingly quite unsettled for a good part of her life. The older she got, the more of a loner she became. Eventually, she could not see males clearly, further isolating herself. The alien being, as the human Sora, picks up on Yasuna's dilemmas as soon as he begins teaching at her school. Hazumu adds a further piece of the puzzle that is Yasuna's heartfelt and emotional instabilities. In Hazumu, lonely Yasuna finally has a soul mate ! So eventually, one day she 'pulls it altogether', and wanting to have no further regrets, gives Hazumu her First Kiss. And that kiss, given to her from another girl, namely Yasuna, sends social shock waves through the three friends ! Episode Overview After Hazumu and Yasuna share a most passionate kiss, Tomari, upon seeing them, is put into a quandary. Feeling confused, with a touch of betrayal, Tomari begins to distance herself from Hazumu. She already did not especially care for Yasuna. To try and clarify her mind and heart, she begins spending time at the river's edge, sitting by herself on an abandoned 55 gallon drum, meditating to herself. Hazumu and Yasuna grow closer as the two of them spend time together at Yasuna's house. Yasuna even tries to go in for a second kiss. Hazumu knows that something isn't kosher with Tomari, and joins her at the river's edge one evening. After baring their heart and soul to one another, they end up pledging their undying friendship and shojo ai love ''[https://romantic-siblings.fandom.com/wiki/Philia_Love ( girl-to-girl ''Phila Love )] to one another. This Episode's Story Tomari is wandering through the school building, musing about the upcoming summer break. She comes upon an open classroom door, just as Yasuna and Hazumu slowly separate from their passionate kiss. They turn towards the door and first notice that Tomari is now in the room, and upon seeing them, promptly dropped all of the books and utensils that she was carrying. Hazumu gives her a surprised look, whereas Yasuna gives her a what the '''hell are you doing here ?' look ! Quickly hiding her own incredulous reaction, Tomari responds with a big smile ! " You two getting along with each other ??? ", is laid down like a dusting of powered sugar by Tomari, as she picks up her things, then retrieves her bookbag from a nearby classroom locker, and promptly takes her exit. Hazumu tries to go after her, but Yasuna grabs her wrist, and holds her back. As Tomari is swiftly walking through the hallways at school, she, for some unknown reason, recalls a flashback to when Hazumu was a young, feminine looking child. The more she walks, the more angry she becomes. Was she trying to believe that Yasuna was doing good all along ? Outside on the school's main walkway, Tomari sees a soccer ball. She kicks it with all her might and frustration, with it soaring right into Asuta's face ! It bounces off of his face, rolls along the ground until Namiko trips on it and lands face down on the cement walkway. Tomari storms by and out the front gate. Sora merely observes, and takes it all in. That evening, Tomari finds herself at the water's edge of the river flowing through the city, sitting on top of an abandoned 55 gallon drum. She once again recalls the incident so long ago when Hazumu asked her to be her bride. She corrects him, stating that he would have to be her groom. Hazumu only cries. Was that conversation between the two children even a valid promise to marry one another, ponders Tomari ? She gets off of the drum, flings a rock into the river, then stares at the moon. Next day the four friends, Tomari, Ayuki, Hazumu, and Asuta, are walking to school together. Tomari is especially energetic today, and drops a bombshell of a gossip that Hazumu and Yasuna are supposedly dating one another. Hazumu denies it, but Tomari is insistent. " Speak of the devil . . . . . ", utters Tomari as she sees Yasuna some distance away, also walking to school. Tomari pushes Hazumu towards her, then leaves with the other two friends. Yasuna takes Hazumu's hand and suggests that they go to the roof of the school, where the rooftop garden is. There they pick tomatoes. Later that morning, Hazumu asks Tomari to copy her study notes, which is flatly denied ! "Ask Yasuna!", drones Tomari. At lunchtime, Hazumu asks to eat with Tomari. which is flatly denied ! "Ask Yasuna!", drones Tomari again. Later, Tomari asks Ayuki if she was mean to Hazumu ? " Ya!", is all that Ayuki says. Hazumu and Yasuna do spend lunch together. Everything between the two is strangely quiet, until Hazumu 'breaks the ice' by asking if Yasuna can help her to cook eggplant. Hazumu recalls the time just after the First Kiss when Yasuna was so grateful that Hazumu had accepted her and her kiss. Later, after school, Tomari is running the track outside, when she comes upon Hazumu and Yasuna watering the tomato plants. She runs by even faster. Still later, Hazumu and Yasuna spend time together at Yasuna's luxury town house. Yasuna's dog, Femata, overpowers Yasuna and gently brings her to the floor, with Yasuna unconsciously showing her white panties to Hazumu as her mini-hemlined dress is jostled around by the hungry dog. Meanwhile, Tomari is in a karaoke booth with Asuta and Ayuki. However, it is Tomari that is singing all of the songs with gusto ! Ayuki remarks that Tomari can't bury her troubles in song. Hazumu and Yasuna play chess together, then talk about their favorite music album. This leads to Yasuna dreamily wanting to kiss Hazumu again. Twice Yasuna sets up for the kiss, but twice Hazumu absentmindedly backs away because she sees a picture of Tomari as a child scolding her in her mind. That evening at home as Hazumu is taking a shower, pictures from the past keep presenting themselves in her mind. Pictures of Tomari and Hazumu as children, with Hazumu promising to be Tomari's spouse. Why does this keep coming up in her mind, time and again ? Hazumu quickly dresses in a sports shirt and jeans, and runs outside. She heads for Tomari's house, but on the way finds her at the river, once again sitting on the 55 gallon drum. Meeting her by the riverside, Hazumu tries to tell her something, but can't spit it out. Then unexpectedly reaching up to her sitting on the drum, she forcefully grabs Tomari's face to force Tomari to look directly at her. Hazumu states that she has to let out her feelings; that she wants to tell Tomari that she wants to be friends forever because she likes Tomari. A lot ! Tomari replies with a scowl on her face and then by slapping Hazumu on the cheek. An silent eternity goes by before Tomari stands up on top of the drum. Standing tall, dressed in a yellow t-shirt, a red micro mini-skirt, yellow leg warmers, and pink ballet slippers, she emphatically states that ''Hazumu loves Yasuna. Hazumu counters with the revelation that she loves both Yasuna and Tomari. Then Hazumu tells of what happened earlier in the day---that Yasuna had tried to kiss her again. Twice ! But Hazumu just couldn't, because she kept thinking back to that childhood promise, when Hazumu promised Tomari that she would be her groom. Hazumu now runs toward the river, hopping on stones to cross the river, acting out a game that was played when they were children, a game to prove back then that Hazumu was a worthy groom. And at that time Tomari stated that she would be the bride ! Tomari recalls the game, and runs into the water of the shallow river. Hazumu hops down from an exposed rock, and joins her wading in the water. Tomari offers a kiss, but when Hazumu doesn't pick up on the implication, Tomari hugs Hazumu tightly. Hazumu says that since she is a girl now, she can now be Tomari's bride ! " Baka ( Stupid ) " , is Tomari's gentle but only reply. With Tomari still locked in her embrace, Hazumu now hugs Tomari in return. Both are in the middle of the river, clinging to one another, with the moon shining brightly overhead ! " I love you, Hazumu ! ", gently whispers Tomari, as both stay locked in that very passionate and erotic embrace. Episode Lookback and Commentary Aria Zaia / 2 years ago / 2 likes I'm so glad Tomori got together with Hazuat the end of this episode. Xmathers Pikachu / 3 years ago lol Bloody TO3 / 2 years ago For some reason I felt relieved at the end this episode. Kawaii Orangey / 3 years ago I ship them x Tomari already♥♥♥ Fairy Tail Wizard 123 / 3 years ago hahaha !!! IOUANAME / 3 years ago Now that ending is what I want. I don't like the other chick . . . . . but when its like this, people fighting over one another it just brings you back to how much life can make you a sucker and how many chances you got but failed to make that one love ya, ya know ! ugh ! Category:Episodes